Dark Fate
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA MultiXover: por misteriosas circunstancias el numero de servants y masters en la 5ta guerra del grial aumentan a 49, ahora Harry Potter el infame Dark Killer debe competir junto a su servant berseker en esta batalla sin saber que oscuros poderes se mueven en las sombras con la intencion de destruirlo todo. Gray/strong Harry. ligero xover con the darkness.HarryxHarem


**Prologo: Los Oscuros Engranajes del Destino**

**Disclaimer:Ninguna de las series mostradas aquí me pertenecen**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo el remake de Fate:Ultimate ya que aunque la manera en que la hice no me gusto el concepto de ella si me gusto ya que la idea de que muchos personajes de diferentes animes, libros y videojuegos fueran masters y servants en la guerra del santo grial era una idea que me habia llamado la atencion asi que decidi dividir el fic en 4 historias Narrando las experiencias de Harry,Nero,Shiki y Shiriou; asi que vamos con la primera Harry Potter El portador de la oscuridad y uno de los Freelancers mas temidos del mundo como el Master de La berseker en la gran guerra del grial.**

_No soy el Diablo Harry, soy su maestro_

**La oscuridad **

En la suite mas lujosa de de un complejo recidencial en alguna ciudad del mundo un hombre oculto en las sombras observaba por la ventana de su apartamento a la ciudad que tenia debajo_**-Que pateticas criaturas son los humanos, creyendose los amos y señores de este mundo cuando en realidad solo estan en la base de la cadena alimenticia no lo crees Brunestud-**_le dijo el hombre a la persona que lo acompañaba una chica de unos aparentes 14 años de piel blanca como el marmol, largo cabello negro, ojos rojos como la sangre vestida en un elegante vestido negro ella era Altrouge Brunestud la Nro 09 de los apostoles muertos y la ama del Primate Murder. Ella le dirigio una mirada despectiva a la ciudad y le respondio al hombre.

_**-Tienes razon en eso los humanos son el cancer del mundo, aunque supongo que para discutir sobre esto no me llamaste ¿verdad?-**_ el hombre se volteo y aunque su rostro estaba oculto los ojos dorados y la sonrisa diabolica de aquella persona delataban que el no era algo humano.

_**-En efecto Princesa ya que le he hecho una pequeña modificacion al ritual llamado Heavens Feels que nos permitira obtener nuestros objetivos-**_Ella abrio ampliamente los ojos ya que ella sabia de lo que estaba hablando y quien no lo sabria: Heavens Feels o mas comunmente conocida como la guerra del santo grial la sangrienta contienda en que 7 master invocan a unos espiritus heroicos para poder pelear hasta la muerte y obtener el santo grial quien les concederia cualquier deseo. Eso sin duda era una hazaña increible pero de esperarse si se tiene en cuenta con quien ella esta tratando_**-Aunque no lo modifique en demasia solo aumente el numero de Servants a 49 y permiti que seres como tu y yo pudieramos ser master, por lo que en estos momentos deben aparecer nuestros sellos de comando-**_ y en ese momento en las manos de ambas criaturas se manifestaron los sellos ambos compartieron una sonrisa siniestra ya que muy pronto sus metas se realizarian

_**/**_

**Moscu 12/04/2009- 07:45 PM**

**_-hun asi que este es un sello de comando al parecer voy a participar en esa carnicería que es la guerra del santo grial-_**musito un chico de unos 16 años al observar la marca que apareció en su mano derecha; el era de estatura superior al promedio de cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes, piel blanca con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente he iba vestido con ropas negras **(Nota: se ve como noctis en el último tráiler de final fantasy XV)** mientras mataba a un apóstol muerto disparándole en la cabeza con una pistola.

**_-_****Esto podría ser la oportunidad que has estado buscando Harry, además podría ser divertido no crees, jejeje****-**le dijo una voz tenebrosa en la mente a Harry quien entrecerró los ojos y le respondio irritado a la voz.

**_-_**_callate o se te olvida que por norma general algo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad por lo general es una trampa o da más problemas de lo que vale_**_-_** le dijo telepáticamente a la entidad mientras se hiba del lugar y con su varita le prendía fuego destruyendo de esa manera toda evidencia de taurmatologia en el lugar.**_-en serio que usar magia afecta el cerebro porque como es posible que casi el 90% de los magus y los brujos sean tan imbéciles_****-**suspiro el chico al recordar la arrogancia y estupidez que caracterizaban a la mayoría de sus objetivos y jefes en la esfera paranormal.

**_-_****puede que tengas razón, pero no puedes olvidar que tu también eres algo arrogante Harry o se te olvidan los incidentes en la torre del reloj y la copa mundial de Quiditch****-** le dijo la entidad al chico recordándole sobre algunos incidentes que el causo que provocaron que tuviera una reputación similar a la del infame Magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

**_-_**_Callate o se te olvida que esos imbéciles trataron de joderme y nadie jode conmigo, además para uno ser arrogante uno debe tener poder para asi respaldarla de resto solo eres un idiota con un ego demasiado grande_**_-_**le respondió el chico recordando una de las primeras lecciones que le dio su maestro; el poder lo es todo.

**_-_****Eso es verdad; es por eso que eres de los pocos humanos que me han utilizado que he llegado a respetar, pero te recomiendo que participes en esa batalla ya que algo me dice que cosas muy interesantes sucederán allí y nos convendría estar alli****_-_**le respondió la oscuridad a Harry mas no indago demasiado ya que sabia que cuando su inquilino se interesaba en algo por lo general eran cosas a las que el mas le valia prestarle atención, además no es como si el no pudiera derrotar a un enemigo que lo superase en casi todos los aspectos ya que cierta "reina" a la que obligo a vestirse de maid durante una semana por perder un duelo en Inglaterra podía dar fe de eso.

**_/_**

**15 minutos después en un almacén abandonado en el distrito industrial.**

Harry observo con ojo crítico el círculo mágico que había hecho ya que aunque el era alguien que solo usaba lo que le pudiera servir de las artes mágicas siendo especialmente bueno con las artes oscuras de los brujos y los magus el tenia conocimientos generales de cómo realizar este tipo de ceremonias.

**-Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**

**Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación.**

**Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer.**

**Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren.**

**Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."-**

Tras terminar de recitar el primer verso el circulo empezó a brillar gracias al prana que utilizaba para la ceremonia, en ese momento los ojos de Harry cambiaron de verde a amarillo y la oscuridad empezó a rodearlo como una niebla de color negro otorgándole el poder que le hacía falta para terminar el ritual.

**-"Permite que sea declarado ahora;**

**Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada.**

**Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial.**

**Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."-**

**-**_Vamos que ahora falta poco para terminar_**_-_**Penso Harry mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente debido al esfuerzo.

**-"Un juramento será realizado aquí.**

**Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;**

**Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."-**

El tomo un respiro para volver a continuar la invocación ya que aunque gracias a la oscuridad el estrés al que estaba sometiendo su núcleo y circuitos mágicos era disminuido pero aun así era inmenso, pero debía continuar ya que esta era la parte crucial de la invocación.

**-"Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos.**

**Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura.**

**Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."-**

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ya que a pesar de todo lo había logrado solo le faltaba decir el ultimo verso para que todo terminara.

**-"¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,**

**Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"-**

En ese momento una luz cegadora inunda el lugar para que luego al atenuarse mostrara a su servant; Una chica de más o menos de su edad pelirroja vestida con un traje de novia, de ojos bicolor y con unas extrañas piezas de metal en su cuerpo**_-Soy servant Berseker ¿tú eres mi master?-_**le pregunto la chica a Harry quien estaba algo sorprendido por la apariencia de su servant ya que el jamás se hubiera imaginado que una chica de apariencia tan delicada pudiera clasificar en la clase de los perros rabiosos.

**_-Si soy tu master Berseker, mi nombre es Harry ¿y el tuyo Berseker? Ya que jamas me hubiera imaginado que una chica tan encantadora como tu pudiese clasificar en esa clase-_**Le pregunto el a su servant quien se sonrojo por las palabras del brujo.

**_-G-gracias por el cumplido Master y mi nombre es Frankenstein y será un placer servirle-_**le respondió tímidamente la servant a Harry quien la observo con una mirada analítica.

**_-_**_El autómata de la novela de Mary Sheley interesante, aunque parece que no tiene el encantamiento de locura de seguro se debe activar durante el combate, bueno mejor así ya que por los reportes que he leído es un verdadero dolor de cabeza controlar a los bersekers_**_- _**Pensó el cuándo la oscuridad volvió a comunicarse con él.

**_-_****Valla no pierdes tiempo el chico, mira que coquetear con un espíritu heroico enserio que no tienes limites, aunque eso no es de extrañar ya que al ser un esper (1) y mi portador prácticamente tu potencial es ilimitado jejeje-**Harry no pudo discutir eso con la oscuridad ya que el sabía que era verdad.

**_-_**_Como sea de todos modos tengo que ponerme en contacto con Ayaka y Su para tener todo listo cuando llegue a Fuyuki_**_-_** en ese momento el se dirije a la pelirroja y le dice**_- bueno solo puedo decir que el buen doctor fue un imbécil por querer deshacerte de una chica tan guapa como tú- _**le dijo con una sonrisa el a ella quien se sonrojo aún más por el cumplido para luego dirigirse el a la salida**_-bueno Fran cambia de atuendo ya que tenemos que tomar un avión a Japón-_** le dijo el para que luego ella cambiara su atuendo por un vestido blanco y con una chaqueta del mismo color para luego ambos dirigirse a la salida hacia una de las más sangrientas batallas de la historia.

**_/_**

**Notas del autor 02: Y díganme que les parecio, en el próximo capítulo Harry y Berseker llegan a Fuyuki donde se consiguen al maestro del joven portador de la oscuridad solo déjenme aclararles esto:**

**En este Fic los Magus y los brujos (los magos de los libros de Harry Potter) conviven separados ya que ambas comunidades no les gusta compartir sus secretos y aunque los magus los superan en poder los brujos les ganan en versatilidad.**

**Aquí el Mundo vive lo que podría considerarse como en el apogeo de la edad de los dioses ya que aunque aun quedan bestias fantasmales ellas en su gran mayoría son una sombra de lo que antiguamente eran.**

**En este fic Harry es el portador de la oscuridad y para quienes no sepan ella pertenece al comic/videojuego The darkness; en ellos ella es una entidad de poderes divinos que se los otorga a los hombres siempre y cuando no haiga luz en el lugar, ella tendrá un papel importante en la historia que se explicara mas adelante.**

**Harry es un Mercenario en esta historia y siente un profundo desprecio por las costumbres de los magus y los brujos ya que los considera idiotas con demasiado poder y tiempo libre.**

**Glosario:**

**Esper: son personas que nacen con circuitos y nucleos mágicos otorgándoles grandes poderes mágicos además de habilidades especiales poco comunes algunos personajes famosos que lo fueron son: Morgana la Fay, los fundadores de Hogwarts, Gellert Grindewald, Abdul al Ahread y Paracelso.**


End file.
